Jorge Alonso de San Diego
|Last = |Aka = The "Magister" |Appearances = 4 episodes (see below) |Status = Destroyed |Age = 576 |Birth = 1462 |Death = 2008 |Place = Andalucia, Spain |DeathEp = |Profession = Vampire Magister of North America |Species = Vampire |Powers = All vampiric powers |Actor = Zeljko Ivanek }} }} Jorge Alonso de San Diego, later known as the "Magister" was the pride of his relatively poor family when ordained as a monk in 1484. A fervent believer in the necessity of the Spanish Inquisition, he became one of the most feared “inquisitors” in Seville and oversaw countless trials and executions, including some of his own relatives. When made vampire against his will, as retribution for his role in the Counter-Reformation, he turned his misfortune into an opportunity to continue to pursue the same goals he had in life: rooting out subversives and heretics to uphold the common good. Posing as a human for centuries, he served as an advisor to Soviet dictator Joseph Stalin and as Adolf Eichmann’s right-hand man. Shortly after World War II he was tapped to be Vampire Magister of North America, where he relished his power to implement the laws of his own kind for eternity. He is murdered by Russell Edgington, the King of Mississippi, after he pronounces him and Sophie Anne man and wife. He serves as a supporting antagonist in season 3. Pre-Season History }} Jorge was born in Andalucia, Spain to a relatively poor family. He eventually joined the Roman Catholic Church, and was ordained as a monk in 1484. During this time he become a fervent believer in the necessity of the Spanish Inquisition, and became one of the more feared "inquisitors" in Seville overseeing countless trials and executions, including members of his own family. In 1525 he was "made" into a vampire against his will, as punishment for his role in the Counter-Reformation. Initially depressed by his newfound immortality, he soon learned how to turn his misfortune into an opportunity to continue to pursue the same goals he had in life: rooting out subversives and heretics to uphold the common good. As a vampire, Jorge eventually found employment in Communist Russia, where he served as an advisor to Soviet dictator Joseph Stalin. He did not remain in this position for long, however, as he soon relocated to Nazi Germany, becoming Adolf Eichmann’s right-hand man. Shortly after the conclusion of World War II he began working for the Authority, and was appointed the Vampire Magister of North America, becoming known exclusively as the "Magister". Season 1 is turned into a vampire.]] Jorge held a session of the Tribunal in the middle of the desert the night Bill Compton was charged for the death of Longshadow. Before Bill's trial, the Magister had ordered the Tribunal's enforcer, Luisa, to rip out the fangs of a vampire charged with feeding on a human owned by another vampire. When informed of Longshadow's death at Bill's hands, the Magister planned on sentencing Bill to being chained with silver chains inside a coffin for five straight years. This would have caused Bill to lose his sanity, but Bill countered that he had done so to defend his human, Sookie Stackhouse, an act the Magister found irrelevant. However, the Magister commuted the sentence when Bill revealed he had killed Longshadow as an act of loyalty towards his Sheriff, Eric Northman, who had been robbed by Longshadow. He had acted to protect Eric's wealth. Because of this, the Magister ordered Bill to make up for Longshadow's death by making a new vampire. At first Bill resisted transforming the teenager, Jessica Hamby, but ultimately relented to prevent both of them from being killed. Season 3 and Eric.]] At the start of Season 3, The Magister visits Eric at Fangtasia, alongside queen Sophie-Anne Leclerq. They both inform Eric that they suspect a vampire in Her Majesty's kingdom is selling "V" to the humans. Unbeknownst to The Magister although who suspects it, it is actually the Queen herself that is supplying the V, and Eric who is trafficking it. Days later his men search Fangtasia and find vials of "V". He arrests Pam, but when Eric arrives Pam places the blame on Bill Compton. The Magister gives Eric two days to bring Bill to him or he'll execute Pam. }} The Magister tortures Pam until Eric returns two days later accompanied by Russell Edgington and Sophie-Anne. Eric reveals that he sold "V" for the Queen but before the Magister can arrest her, Russell announces that he will marry Sophie-Anne and pay her debts to the IRS. When the Magister refuses to officiate the ceremony, Russell releases Pam and chains the Magister on a table. He tortures him until the Magister marries them. Continuing to declare his allegiance to the Authority, Russell decapitates him. Personality }} The Magister was tyrannic, intimidating, overpowering, and enjoyed exploiting his superiority over lesser beings including humans and even other vampires. Because of this, many vampires were intimidated by him because of his political power and advanced age. He belived that vampires should rule humans and that humans were nothing but servants. Powers and Abilities Jorge possessed the common powers and abilities of a vampire. He was stronger than younger vampires such as Bill Compton and Pam but far weaker than Russell Edgington and Eric Northman. Appearances